Diamonds
by Juular
Summary: At night, the water reflects the whole sky. The stars are like diamonds. Lighting the water even at night. Look at how it glitters." PainexRikku - Yuri - oneshot - Enjoy!


Nights on Besaid were always warm. Albeit cooler than it was during the day, but still warm. The night sparkled with a million stars, and a cool wind swept across the island from the sea.

And while Paine had to admit, it was beautiful, she still wondered why the talkative little Al-Bhed had dragged her out of bed in the middle of the night.

Paine was a light sleeper. It was irritating to be when you had a companion like Rikku. She had been sleeping so peacefully. Even though the silence of Besaid was a little unnerving to her, it was also somewhat relaxing in comparison to the roar of the Celsius. No dreams, just darkness. Rikku had shook her. Paine's initial reaction had been to try and deck her while still half asleep. Rikku had easily ducked away from the swing.

"What?" Paine grumbled, turning away from the Al-Bhed. She had felt hands on her side pull her onto her back to stare angrily into the spiral-green eyes of the thief.

"Get up." Rikku said. Her voice was surprisingly soft and calm, but she still couldn't resist pawing at Paine's arm.

"Fuck you." the warrior growled, closing her eyes.

Rikku mumbled something in her native language and Paine felt her pillow ripped out from under her head. Her eyes snapped open, but just before she could demand to know what Rikku was doing, something smacked her in the face.

Her pillow.

_Since when did she have a death wish?_

The pillow slid off of her face and she glared up at Rikku, "What is your problem?"

Rikku shrugged, looking completely unfazed, almost like she didn't care what Paine wanted to do to her, "No problem. I just want you to see something."

"See what?"

Rikku shook her head, "Uh-uh, you come with me, you see."

Paine frowned, she wasn't used to the girl being this mysterious, "If I say no, would you actually let me go back to sleep?"

Rikku rolled the question around in her head for a minute before shaking her head, "Nope."

Paine sighed, "Fine. I'll come." she kicked the single sheet off of her and threw her legs over the side of the bed.

"Well, aren't you rockin' the night time fashion." Rikku joked, looking down at Paine's choice of clothing.

Paine swung halfheartedly at the young Al-Bhed, "It's not like I had anything else to sleep in." she was wearing a pair of shorts that Rikku had given her and the close-fitting tube that held her breasts, which was normally hidden by her wrap. Rikku was wearing a loose t-shirt and her thong. Paine had no idea where the shirt had come from. Unless the little thief had stolen it . . and the shorts.

Paine stood up and reached for her garment grid, but Rikku caught her hand at her wrist. She was giving Paine the strangest look the warrior had ever seen her wear, "You won't need that. No one's going to see us."

Paine jerked her hand from Rikku's grasp and snorted, "If someone does, I'll hurt you."

Rikku shrugged, "Fair enough." that really surprised Paine. The young thief went to the single flap serving as the opening to the hut the two were in. They had been pretty much forced to stay in an empty hut together. The "together" was what Paine was having problems with. She folded her arms over her chest as Rikku peered out into the night.

Finally she nodded and motioned for Paine to follow her before slipping out into the darkness. Paine wondered if she should just go ahead and use her garment grid anyway. But she realized that by doing so Rikku would only whine. And she was too tired to have to deal with that. So, reluctantly, she went through the flap.

No one was awake, thankfully. The quiet was even worse outside. A few torches were sticking out of the ground, lit, just in case. Paine looked around for the thief. The little blonde had simply vanished. Paine huffed and saw her poke her head out from behind a hut and motion for her to follow. Paine scowled and started towards the girl.

Rikku was looking around erratically, seeming a little more like the way she normally was. Paine stopped directly in front of her and glared down at her. Rikku just looked back into the village once more before heading out towards the forest.

Paine frowned but followed. She was starting to become a little curious about what Rikku wanted her to see. The thief lead her slowly around the village in a slight arc. They were moving slowly as not to make much noise. The last thing they wanted was for someone to catch them creeping through the forest like this. Paine would probably knock whoever found them out. Rikku was moving nimbly, dodging branches, stepping over logs. Her bare feet made almost no sound on the forest floor. Paine, on the other hand, had to keep her movements in check. She had to move slower, walk lighter.

It was starting to get on her nerves.

They finally reached the edge of the forest. Rikku looked back at the village and then, satisfied that no one had seen them, she started up the path. Paine sighed and followed. They reached the top and before they could even get halfway to the bridge Rikku spun around, eyes alight.

"Catch me if you can!" she sang. Paine was about to ask her what she meant when she took off for the bridge.

Paine gaped, "Little bitch." she hissed. She ran after the thief. Rikku was fast and nimble. But Paine was fast too. And she was sure that she had more stamina, plus strength. Rikku made it to the bridge and seemed to glide across the first, and then the second. Paine crossed only moments after.

Paine slowly started to gain on Rikku when they hit the curve leading to the ruins. Rikku dashed through them, Paine could hear the younger girl giggling as she ran. Irritation gave way to anger. It boiled up inside her and pushed her to try and reach the girl.

The stars were their only light. There wasn't a cloud in the night sky, so the light was unobstructed. When they reached the rising slope leading to the statue, they both slowed down slightly during the ascent. But as soon as Rikku cleared the hill, she raced down the other side, picking up speed as she ran. Paine reached the top seconds later. She was beginning to feel a stitch in her side as she took off down the hill.

Rikku disappeared into the forest path. Paine growled deep in her throat and slowed down as she made the turn. She was about to speed up again when she ran straight into Rikku, knocking them both to the ground. Paine stared down angrily at the smaller girl now pinned beneath her.

"I ought to kill you now." Paine hissed menacingly.

Rikku just wriggled beneath her, "Yeah right, then you'd never know what I wanted to show you." Paine felt irritation rising in her again. The girl had a point. She pushed herself up and stepped back from Rikku, who held up an arm. Paine just arched an eyebrow. The Al-Bhed sighed and pushed herself up, dusting off her shirt once standing.

Once she was satisfied that she was clean enough, she looked up at Paine, who looked a little threatening in the dark, moonlight glinting off her crimson eyes. She was just glad that the warrior wasn't wearing her normal attire and holding her sword. Then she would look truly frightening.

"Well. Lead on." Paine said, motioning with her hand. Rikku smiled and grabbed Paine by the wrist, pulling her forward as she walked. "You don't have to guide me."

"I know, but it's kinda scary out here, and . ."

"If you get scared and scream, I'll just slug you and leave you out here." Paine grumbled.

"Meanie." Rikku said, turning her head a little to stick her tongue out at Paine. She led her down the winding forest path. They passed by the strange, half-buried ruins and finally reached the path to the beach. Rikku stopped in between the two ridges of stone acting like makeshift walls leading to the beach.

She let go of Paine and walked to the rise on the left, "What are you . ." Paine started. Rikku grabbed the rock face and pulled herself up, pushing against the stone with her feet to scramble up to the top. She looked back down at Paine and smiled.

"Come on, slow poke." she said, eyes sparkling. Paine sighed and walked to the ridge. She jumped up and caught the top with her hands. It was an easy task to pull herself up. Rikku's eyes widened. "Wow. You're strong."

"Where to?" Paine asked, ignoring the thief's comment. Rikku frowned and headed through the weeds and grass to the large ruins on the top of the rise. She looked back at Paine and smiled innocently.

"Wanna help me up?" she asked sweetly. Paine rolled her eyes and walked over to the girl. She gripped her waist and lifted her up. Rikku giggled a little, "_Really_ strong." she said, and grabbed the lowest edge of the ruins. She pulled herself the rest of the way up. It was easier than climbing up the rock face for Paine.

Rikku led her around to the other side of the ruins and jumped down to the other side of the ruins. Paine followed her to the edge and looked down. A stack of crates and boxes rose up towards the edge of the cliff. Rikku jumped onto the highest crate and climbed down the stack to a small area of beach Paine never even knew had been there.

Well, then again, this was her first time to Besaid.

She followed the girl down to the beach and looked around. Aside from the crates, there were a few chests, but nothing more. "Rikku, what did . ." she stopped when Rikku started walking towards the water. Paine sighed and followed her.

Rikku stopped only a few feet from the edge of the beach, "Look." she said, pointing to the water. Paine looked out at the ocean.

"What?"

Rikku let out an exasperated sigh, "At night, the water reflects the whole sky. The stars are like diamonds. Lighting the water even at night. Look at how it glitters." she said, something akin to awe in her voice. She looked up at Paine, and the warrior saw a childlike innocence in her eyes.

Paine simply blinked and nodded, "Yeah." she looked back out at the sea. "It's beautiful." she saw Rikku moving out of the corner of her eye and looked back at the thief. She had laid down on the sand, hands behind her head, eyes gazing up towards the stars.

"Lay down, Painey." she whispered. Paine frowned at the use of her pet name but laid down next to the girl. She looked up at the sky, at the endless expanse of glittering night.

"You can get this kind of view from the deck of the Celsius, Rikku." Paine said.

"Nuh-uh! Well, not really. You need to listen, too." she whispered. Paine rolled her eyes. "Just listen. No engine roar. No Brother yelling." she said, giggling a little at the last observation. "You can hear the tide, though. The gentle ebbing and flowing of the water. The waves. The gentle ocean breeze . ." her voice trailed off and she was silent.

"If you fall asleep, I'm leaving you here." Paine threatened. "No chance in hell I'm carrying you."

She heard Rikku laugh, "Silly." she said. A few minutes later she scooted closer to Paine. The warrior almost didn't notice.

"What are you doing?" she asked, voice monotone.

Rikku smiled, "I'm kind of cold." she said lightly.

Paine snorted, "As if. It's warm out here."

"Still." Rikku countered. She turned her head to look at Paine. Her face was expressionless, and her green eyes were wide, like swirling depths, sucking in everything they saw. "Your eyes are really pretty." she said absentmindedly.

The compliment caught Paine off guard. She turned her head to look at the thief, "What?" she asked, searching the expanses of the younger girl's eyes. They stayed like that for a minute. Both silent, breathing slow. Rikku slowly moved closer to Paine, and their lips met.

Paine quickly moved away from the younger girl, "Rikku . ." she asked, eyeing the Al-Bhed suspiciously, her crimson eyes narrowed. "What the hell was that?"

Rikku sat up, Paine could tell that she was blushing, "An accident." she mumbled. "Sorry, Painey."

Paine's gaze softened, she could tell that there had been more to the kiss than just that. "Rikku, don't lie to me."

Rikku's snapped up to look at Paine, "I . . uh . ." she sighed, "okay, okay. I'm sorry. It's just that . . you're really pretty. And I think I . . might like you?" she said, making it sound more like a question.

"Like me?" Paine asked. "As in . . _like_ me?"

"By the Fayth, Paine! As in _lesbian_."

Paine rolled her eyes, "I got that." she sighed and laid back down, gaze trained on the stars. "So, that's why you dragged me out here? To feel me up?" she asked. Rikku's eyes widened.

"No! I really wanted you to see this! But . . I guess I just got carried away."

"Or it was your subconscious desire." Paine said.

Rikku laughed, "Dr. P, it's my _conscious_ desire. But it's not why I brought you out here."

"Hmm."

"What?" Rikku asked.

Paine shook her head, "Nothing. I was just thinking. And if you ask me what it was about, I'll deck you right here, right now."

Rikku giggled and laid back down, "I doubt it."

Paine arched a eyebrow, "Do you?"

"You bet." Rikku said, voice low.

Paine took a deep breath, "So," Paine started, turning to look at Rikku, "what would you do if I said I thought you were pretty?"

"I'd think I'd wonder what happened to the real Paine." Rikku giggled.

Paine cracked a smile, but it slowly faded, "Well, I'm telling you." she said. "You're beautiful."

Rikku laughed nervously, "Where's the real Paine?" she asked. "I want to know where you've taken her and how you managed to!" she said.

"I'm not kidding, Rikku." Paine said.

"I know."

"Then why are you so nervous?"

"Because I'm scared out of my mind!" she squeaked.

Paine laughed, "Don't be. Why would you be scared?"

"Because I don't know what to say . . or . . or do! I just . . never really thought you'd ever say anything like that unless . ."

Paine frowned, "Unless what?"

"Unless this is just some cruel dream." Rikku said, pouting. "I'm gonna wake up in the hut and you're gonna yell at me. Or I fell asleep here on the beach and I'm gonna wake up to find you gone."

Paine shook her head, "At least it's a good dream." she said. Rikku shot her a dirty look, "I was just kidding, Rikku!"

Rikku looked back up at the stars, "It's not funny."

Paine moved closer to Rikku, "Well. Not entirely." she whispered. Rikku was suddenly aware of how close Paine was to her. She turned her head and looked deep into Paine's eyes. Searching.

Paine only nodded and moved closer. She kissed the Al-Bhed lightly. Slowly, at first. She could see it in the girl's green eyes that she wanted this, but Paine could sense her nervousness, and didn't want to scare her.

Well, not too much.

She slid an arm under the blonde and pulled her on top of her. Rikku squeaked and looked down shakily to how she was positioned, straddling the warrior.

Paine pulled her back down and kissed her again. Her hands that had been cupping Rikku's face now moved to the girl's neck and then down her back, fingers trailing across the material of her shirt. Rikku made a soft mewling sound and smiled as she kissed the older girl beneath her.

Rikku's mind was a muddle of thoughts, not a one entirely coherent. When Paine opened her mouth to deepen the kiss, Rikku did the same. Paine moaned as their tongues met. Her heart was pounding as she felt like her temperature was rising.

They finally broke for air. Rikku was panting, eyes wide and shining, "Oh . ."

Paine chuckled and kissed the girl's neck, feeling her shift at the contact. Rikku looked into Paine's eyes and leaned down. When they kissed again, their mouths were open. Paine felt Rikku's hands starting to roam. Palms and fingertips moving over her chest.

Paine let out a low growl as she kissed the thief. Her hands slid under Rikku's shirt and up her back, fingernails tickling the younger girl's skin. Rikku shivered and moved her a hand to Paine's arm, feeling smooth skin and muscle.

When they broke for air again, Rikku touched her lips lightly to Paine's jaw, neck, and then back up to her ear. Paine shifted a little under Rikku and whispered, "Hey." the blonde moved to look into the warrior's crimson eyes. There was a silent question there. And as Rikku felt hands moving slowly down her back she nodded.

Paine slowly slid the girl's shirt off and then shocked her by rolling them both over so that she was now sitting atop Rikku. She kissed her again, hands running through her hair and slowly down the sides of her face. When she broke away she moved down and started to tease Rikku's nipple with her tongue.

The thief groaned and let out a short giggle. "Nice." she breathed. Paine couldn't help but laugh at the comment.

"Yeah." the warrior said before running her tongue over the bud. "Nice." she said. She grazed it with her teeth. Her other hand moved to Rikku's other breast and she started to tease her all over again, this time with her fingers.

Rikku closed her eyes and licked her lips, sighing softly. Paine noticed and smiled coyly. Her hand moved from Rikku's breast and traced down her stomach. Rikku's eyes opened when she felt where the warrior's hand had stopped, and shivered when Paine started to gently rub her through the material of her thong.

The silver-haired girl moved up and started to kiss Rikku again. Her hand slipped under Rikku's thong and she pressed her palm against the Al-Bhed's core, making her hips buck as she gasped.

Paine broke away and moved her lips to the girl's ear, "Don't worry." she whispered. "Just trust me." she said. A moment later Rikku felt a finger slide into her, drawing a shaky breath from her. Paine drew it back, and then as she pushed in again she slid in a second finger. And a third the next time. Her thumb started to rub Rikku's clit. The girl was shaking now. Her breathing growing heavier, sweat beading on her skin. Rikku groaned with each thrust, and moaned as the pleasure coursing through her grew.

Paine felt the girl beneath her arch her back as a soft moan escaped her lips. She laid on the beach, eyes shut, breathing labored. Paine smiled softly and moved off of the girl to lay down beside her.

"So?" Paine asked as she licked her fingers clean.

Rikku sighed, "I am _so_ glad I brought you out here." she said, voice shaky.

"So it was worth it?" Paine asked.

Rikku nodded slowly, "But next time," she started, pausing to take a breath, "it's my turn." she said, giggling as Paine let out a short laugh.

Author's Note: _Completely, totally, random thought. _


End file.
